Outdated
by Layla Karine
Summary: Even after being back for a couple of months, Leanbow and Udonna haven't really been together. Not like they used to. Clare has plans to remedy that... as long as her and Nick's schemes don't get them all killed. *VERY late birthday present for The Lost Power Rangers of Old*


Story: Outdated

Rating: K-K+

Series: Power Rangers Mystic Force

Focus Characters: [Leanbow, Udonna], Clare

Summary: Being old doesn't mean the fire has to die. On the other hand, Clare might want to put another fire out. Now.

* * *

Author's Note: This was supposed to be a lovely birthday gift for The Lost Power Rangers of Old, but due to computer difficulties (including 3rd party software), a hard decision on how to end it, and more tech problems, this is very late. Anyway, Happy Birthday, Mystic, even if your name has changed!

* * *

"I still don't understand it Nick. What is it about believing in magic that made you so powerful?"

"It wasn't belief Clare, it wasn't just that. It was the courage to take on such power. It was the courage to believe in yourself."

-Nick and Clare, Courage

* * *

An awkward air prevailed across the air. Clare's hand hovered above her mouth. Her shock was evident in her face. She was wincing at her own words.

Nick, the only adult in the room not stunned into full silence, spoke softly. "Nice, Clare." It was sarcasm.

The white sorceress stared at her niece and son. Her cheeks were flushed. They rivaled even her own fiery hair.

Her husband was slightly amused, but tried his best not to let it show. He almost cracked a smile, but didn't let it get that far. "That's a very nice idea, Clare."

"Oh, oh! I didn't really mean for it to come out like that!" She tried to exclaim. She was flushed as well, trying to explain herself and her words.

Instead, Udonna turned her expression into that of a smile, and simply nodded. "I believe you Clare. No need to worry." She said, quickly waving off her niece's frantic and hurried apologies.

She turned to go, trying to leave the situation, but was stopped by a hand grabbing her arm. Although Nick wasn't shocked at the initial question, he was a little shocked by his father's action.

Udonna turned to see her sleeved arm caught by her husband. He was looking directly at her, and she paled a little. She swallowed a little, knowing her husband enough to know that this was either important or serious or both.

"Your niece is right," he began.

"Our niece." She corrected.

Leanbow cleared his throat. "Of course. Clare, our niece. Forgive me, dear. However, she's right, you know?"

"What?"

"We don't spend nearly enough time together without magic or mysticism." He explained. "I only think it fitting that we remedy this, don't you, dear?"

Udonna was stunned. "W-what about a picnic... on the balcony?" She asked, not sure of what he was implying or leading up to.

He chuckled. "One date."

Silence.

"Without magic."

Still silence.

"What do you say?"

Still stunned, Udonna remained just as silent as before. Nick sighed at this, and said with a hint of annoyance, "blink twice for yes, mom."

She did.

* * *

Leanbow couldn't believe what he was doing. It was so unlike him. Here he was, waiting in his son's room patiently for the date just set up a mere hour agoHis heart was pounding as Nick walked into the room with a stack of magazines he most likely stole from his sister's. Leanbow said nothing of it.

"Alright, dad. Let's do this." He said. Short, sweet, to the point.

His father nodded at this, picking up a magazine with the cover depicting a smiling, older gentleman in a suit with a flashy, red tie.

Nick thought this funny. "What, dad? Like it?"

He nodded and said he did. With a swish of a mystic morpher, Leanbow's traditional mystic garb was exchanged for the navy suit with the bright tie and some black dress shoes.

Leanbow held his arms out and inspected the jacket. He liked it, although apparently Nick was a little unimpressed. "What?" He asked his son.

Nick stared at it and sighed. "A little formal for a walk around a muggle town." He said, referencing his dad's hidden love for the Harry Potter series.

A frown. Nick took it as a sign that he wouldn't be in severe trouble for the reference to both a book and real life. He shrugged though. Nick continued on his quest through the magazines.

Within the span of ten minutes, Leanbow had found himself the wearer of seven outfits and at least seven jackets. Not to mention quite a few ties, all of the colors red or purple.

Finally, Nick pulled out another magazine from the small stack. His face lit up for a moment, and he turned on his father. There was almost a desire to gulp from Leanbow. Nick pulled out his morpher again and chanted a quiet spell.

Leanbow soon found himself outfitted in another, more casual, navy suit with buttons of silver and a purple tie. He looked down and inspected himself and the smooth suit, then smiled at his appearance.

"Good work, son."

Nick smiled. "So you excited?" He asked. He wasn't terribly pumped by the event, but he was happy his dad was happy. Leanbow nodded. "Yes. It's been a while since I've courted."

His son shook his head. "Dated, dad. It's called dating now. Courting just sounds too... out there. Old fashioned. Not of this millennium. You know?"

He didn't. Leanbow stared off for a second.

"Odd."

* * *

Clare hunted through her room for the magazines Nick had left for her. They were seasons old, from a collection of sorts, but the styles were all still nice. She rooted around the floor, laden with books, supplies, or clothes. She rummaged through, as the delivery of the magazines were from a month or so ago.

Finally, she pulled out a cumbersome, messy stack of "quick books". She was coming off the ground when she hit her head on the top of the dresser, which had a small platform that stuck out farther than the main width. She grunted in plain as her head throbbed for a second. As if for a second, she felt another small ping of pain.

She rubbed the back of her head, and looked beside her to see what caused the short shock. It was astounding what the universe would do to bring things together for her. On a short, silver chain, she saw the pendant that she was told was left from her mother. For a second, she felt a wave of emotion. Pocketing the small object, she ran with the stack of magazines to her aunt's room.

* * *

"Clare, I don't think it's quite my style." Udonna said quietly, looking down at the white, sweater dress. It was the fourth of sixteen outfits she was queued to try on.

Opposed to her husband, Udonna was a little more weary of normal human clothes. The extent of her mortal attire was a scarf and shawl combination that Clare had suggested for her when she met Nick for the second time. It could be noted that during this encounter, she and Nick were a little bit at odds.

She shook her head as she was next outfitted in a cream cowl neck dress. Clare was about to throw her hands up in frustration when a thought came across her mind.

Now, it was a little out there for the blonde girl's aunt, but maybe, just maybe, it would word. After all, Udonna has worn _other_ colors before, right?

"Do you trust me?" She asked abruptly, tossing a magazine behind her. The sudden question turned Udonna a little nervous. She looked warily at her niece.

"I do." She said finally.

Clare jumped up a little gleeful. With a wave of her hand, her aunt was clothed in an attractive black garment, a dress with a black, transparent shawl. She looked somewhat placid in comparison. Udonna stared at the color.

"Clare?"

Clare gulped. "Yes?"

"Well done."

* * *

Leanbow tapped his foot patiently. He was waiting in the main room of Rootcore with the teens, all of whom were excited to see their mentors off. It seemed that word had spread much like wildfire for them. Nick shared a seat with Maddie, while Vida was shifting uncomfortably between both Xander and Chip. The two boys on the outside were, instead of shifting, sitting comfortably on the seats at the main table. Daggeron was hanging, rather than lurking, in the corner of the room. It was only the afternoon, but Vida was growing impatient herself.

"Where's Udonna? She's usually ready before anyone."

"It's rather easy when you can just magic yourself," Maddie noted.

Xander remarked, "Clare must really be going all out." He spoke thoughtfully when he said this, remembering the anxious look on Clare's face when she told him the plan. No, not just the date plan. The other plan. She was actually sort of distracted as well when she called him up on Nick's morpher.

The rest of the teens just talked together, not noticing Clare when she ran into the far corner of the room. However, a moment or so later, Daggeron noticed the blonde girl, and strolled over to her, without the teens noticing. Clare was standing in the entrance to the hallway, so when Daggeron walked up, he almost, well, he actually did, bump into the palette swapped sorceress.

"Oh- Daggeron?"

He turned a bit red. "Udonna, um, sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean t- Well I would never- You- you look lovely." He finally decided on his words.

Leanbow picked up the voices and turned to the hallway, from which his niece, apprentice, and wife were emerging, Udonna waving off an apologizing Daggeron.

He was shocked. No, not by his friend and apprentice with his wife, that was no issue. It was obvious what was going on, but by his wife's look.

"No really, it's fine", Udonna kept saying, trying to calm her friend.

The knight kept bowing slightly in apology, but finally accepted the accident. "A-Alright," he said, bowing for a final time.

Relieved, Udonna, the white now black sorceress, turned from her friend to her loving, and currently stunned, husband. She looked... more human, less of an enigmatic, sorceress. Her hair was loose, no longer braided, and was framing her face nicely. Her dress was, well, it was nice as well. Nice in the way that it was only half sleeved, flowing, but still let her show her shape. Leanbow really didn't have another adjective for his wife besides nice. No, wait. He did. She was completely and absolutely gorgeous, stunning, brilliant, she was the epitome of beauty at that very moment. He was stunned.

"Leanbow, dear. Are you alright?" She asked, unaware that her appearance was causing his brain to somewhat short circuit. Quickly he tried to recover.

"Yes, yes. Of course, I'm fine, perfect, absolutely- you're gorgeous." He finally said, causing Udonna to just stare at him. He grew nervous for a moment, noticing how they looked together. Clean outfits, with faint accents to them. The accents in colors that had once separated them. Purple and white, dark and light. He remembered all he had ever done to her, rather than for her in the twenty years they were apart. Guilt ripped at him for a moment, and Udonna, for a moment, could see it. She lay a hand on his arm, calming him, or at least trying. Leanbow was receptive, and slowed his heart rate and fear.

"I'm looking forward to this," he said softly, letting only Udonna hear him. She looked up the few inches that divided them in height. She smiled.

"I am too."

Clare laughed out loud, snapping the two from their moment of past connection. "Alright! I've got an itinerary for you two. It'll let you know exactly where you should go. First a cafe, then the music store, then a restaurant, it's all on here!" She handed Udonna a piece of parchment, covered in the scribbled depictions and ancient writings of what the date would entail. Udonna almost dropped it in Clare's excitement.

"Th-Thank you, Clare." Udonna said after securing the parchment from her niece's fidgeting fingers.

Clare wasn't quite done. "You just have to read it through carefully! Oh, and when you go to the cafe, order a hot chocolate, except cold. Like, not chocolate milk, but cold hot chocolate. It costs a tiny bit extra, but you know."

Udonna raised an eyebrow, stopping Clare's rambling. "Oh, right. Magic. Snow magic. Got it." She said, quickly stopping her rapid movements and stood stalk still. "You guys ready?" She asked, less hyper than before.

Before his wife could speak, Leanbow said, "Yes. Thanks. Now, if you'll excuse us...", he said, directing his wife towards the elevator entryway.

After Udonna was out of earshot, he turned to his son. "I believe that you're a leader, son. Now, don't cause any trouble, alright. I'm leaving you in charge."

Nick nodded and smiled, pleased with his new task. Clare, over towards the other side of the room, went on with her self assigned task. She snapped her fingers gingerly, and let a small weight leave her other, her left, hand.

* * *

Once the two had moved out of sight, the group of teens had hurried outside near the Dragon's Mouth.

Clare put her hands on her hips and turned to Vida and Madison. "Are you guys ready for this?"

The sisters nodded together, eager to get started. They took each other's hands and turned towards the woods, smiling. "Let's trail some lovebirds", they said snickering. In a swift movement, Vida began running towards a tree, arm held out to transport through. The two made it.

With the pink and blue rangers gone, Xander turned towards Clare. "I'm going to go work my shift now." He declared. The smile he wore, however, mischievous. It was like that of a Cheshire Cat. He too turned towards the woods and vansihed through another tree. Fitting for the grin he wore.

Clare turned towards Nick and Chip with another one of her mischievous grins. "And as for us?" She asked them.

"You can trust us, Clare." Chip said, holding up a cookbook of mystic land desserts.

"Right. Let's do this."

* * *

"Ouch!" Maddie exclaimed, rubbing her head, which she was sure would have a nice bump in the morning.

Vida sniggered. "Sorry, sis!" She said, passing her a tray.

Maddie glared. "Why on earth are you preparing the food?" She asked, accepting the plate.

The older sister shrugged. "Because my bright pink hair is a dead give away? And you're not serving their table, so don't worry about it."

The blue mystic rolled her eyes. She turned, but bumped into another server at the cafe. A loud clang rang through the small dining area, and Maddie acted fast.

* * *

"Did you hear something?" Udonna asked, turning quickly towards the sound.

Leanbow, on the other hand, was relaxed. He didn't think there was any signs of worrying, and unless there was an undead invasion, he wasn't going to let magic or hi jinx get in the way of his date. "Don't worry about it, Udonna." He said, placing a hand on her's. She blushed.

* * *

"What were you thinking!?" Vida stifle-shouted.

Maddie kept shaking her head. "It wasn't my fault. It was his."

"Oi, thanks, mate."

The two turned in astonishment. It was Xander.

"What in the world are you doing here?" They asked in unison.

Xander shrugged. "Making sure you didn't mess up."

The two glared. Then, together, called him what he could often be.

"You idiot."

* * *

Leanbow took his wife's hand. "Now that we've finished at the cafe, I suppose we should move on to the music store." He spoke clearly.

In response, Udonna smiled and accepted his aid. She stood up, a litttle hot in her black dress, which was a fact that Leanbow would say was true in another sense.

The two paid the tab and strolled towards the music store, unbeknownst to them the trio of stalkers hiding out, ready for their own action.

"Welcome to the Rockporium!"

Udonna laughed a little. "Why, hello, Phineas." She said warmly.

The troblin grinned. "How are you today?" He asked. "WWe have some fresh new CDs on sale in the back, and some new classic vinyl for sale? Can I interest you in a free listen?"

The white sorceress waved her hands. "No, no. Actually, Clare was the one telling me about this place and that we should come visit."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yeah", Leanbow said.

Phineas was really smiley now. "In that case, I would like to redirect you to the back of the store."

The two, though confused, obliged, and turned to the section of the store that resembled a kitchen.

* * *

"So I've read it through twice, and I think I know what sort of romantic dessert to make my parents!" Nick announced triumphantly.

Clare and Chip applauded slightly. "What is it?" Chip asked eagerly.

"Some sort of ancient dessert called a cracker cake."

"Sounds crumbly..." Chip said, a little disappointed in the decision.

"It won't be a problem at all." Nick declared, pushing up his sleeves.

**LATER**

Chip's nerves were on fire. Somewhat literally. "CLARE! PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT!" He exclaimed in a frenzied panic. He had no way to contain himself as he tried to throw water over the stove sitting in the kitchen.

Nick, on the other hand, was running around frantic, yelling something about the emergency hose, something kept in the music store in case of employee idiocy. In all honesty, he was freaking out. His own element didn't allow much room for his to cast a spell against the quickly spreading menace.

On the other side of the room, Clare was fueling Chip's efforts by filling a small bucket with water, just for him to throw at the metal fire pit. This... resulted in steam and failure.

The three were on the verge of heart racing anxiety attacks. It was dreadful for Clare, as she waited for the fire to spread to the tree, her home. Her heart was thumping fast, and she lacked the will or sense at the tie to slow it.

"CHIP! Do something!" She exclaimed, scared to the point of terror. Her eyes were watering from both the smoke and the rising emotion her in throat. She was so dead.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the music store, Xander was chatting with Leanbow a small bit while Udonna began to complain of a headache. Although he was worried for his wife, Leanbow knew that Udonna's headaches could be of anything. Neither suspected anything to be wrong at Rootcore. After all, Clare wasn't in charge, Nick was. Nothing could possibly go wrong, right? That was the thought anyway.

"Leanbow, I'm going for some water, alright." Udonna said, sliding away from Xander and her husband.

He nodded, and moved with her, despite her insistence that she was fine. "It's nothing, dear. Nothing, I assure you", she kept muttering.

Just the fact that she was muttering told Leanbow something. Maybe everything wasn't fine. He was almost tempted to pick up his mystic morpher, his new mode of transformation, but chose not to. Nick was a good leader. He wouldn't let anything this serious happen, he managed to convince himself.

Udonna returned, brow wet from splashing water on her face, and smiled at her husband. "I'm feeling a bit better", she told him a little too cheery for his taste.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Really?"

A scoff. "Really."

"Are you positive?"

"Leanbow..."

"Alright, just checking."

* * *

"Close." Maddie said, ducking around the corner of the shop. "They just almost saw us." She reported to her sister, on the ground.

Vida had fallen when she scrambled to avoid the older couple. "Thanks. Good to know my jeans didn't suffer in vain." She said dryly.

"We haven't heard any updates from Nick, have we?" Maddie noticed. "I wonder if they're okay..." She trailed off.

Vida, on the flip side, was just fine with her sister not speaking to her boyfriend. Nick and Maddie could be a bit inseparable when they got together.

"Should I call him?"

"No. Don't think about it. He might be in the middle of something super important. It might distract him or us. I bet he's fine."

* * *

"CLARE, USE MAGIC! USE YOUR MAGIC!" Nick was bellowing from the top level of Rootcore. They were surrounded by flames, and without certain pink and blue witches to save them.

The newly full-powered sorceress, however, was frozen in shock and despair. She was terrified by the rising flames, and couldn't even muster the energy to raise her arm to cast a spell, let alone snap away the smoke filling the air.

Chip kept trying to throw water over the flames, though his attempts were futile, useless, and overall, silly. A wall of fire versus a small, wooden, bucket. It was not going well for them. The crystal ball was showing them signs of danger, which caused Nick to yell at it to shut up, despite it not being able to talk or be controlled by shouting.

The encouragement from her cousin was the stereotypical way to help. It wasn't that easy. "Clare, come on. Just point and cast!" That wasn't the way to cast spells. Go from your core. Go from your core, she told herself.

A flash, and the fire was held behind a small barrier she had erected. This didn't stay long, however. The fire spread beyond the small wall of light, and the teens had no idea what to do to stop it from spreading.

"Nick, any ideas?"

"Yeah. Don't get burnt."

Chip rolled his eyes from the ground floor. "Gee, I'll try."

* * *

"I think something's wrong, now." Udonna said, rubbing her temples, Leanbow holding her shaking form up. They had been walking down the street, along the shops and such, when a piercing pain went through Udonna's head.

She staggered a moment, but stayed on her feet. "I really think somethings wrong."

Leanbow, noticing the severity of what was going on, gave a concerned face. "Alright. I think I should call Nick."

And from behind them, they heard a gasp.

* * *

Maddie braced herself. She was about to be seen.

* * *

"Oh my gosh! You guys are, like, heroes!"

Both adults looked at the girl, then at each other, in confusion.

"You guys are, like, the Mystic Force guys, aren't you? You are! Aren't you? I was there, I was at the music store before you guys totally beat down the master!"

There was a blank expression on both adults' faces when they looked over the girl, probably 16 or 17 at best with chestnut hair flipped over her shoulder and to the side, and her companion, a blonde-brown haired boy, running up to catch up with them.

"No, no really. I was there. I watched you beat the smack out of ol' tentacle face, there. No kidding."

With the same blank face, Udonna asked quietly, "and you would be?"

"Me? Oh, yeah! You have no reason to know me, but I'm Danielle. This here, the slug, is my friend, Chris. He's always so slow. He can't seem to catch the most simple word I say!" She sped through her words with such pace that even the two who had Clare for a niece were astounded.

"I... I see..." Leanbow said, trying to process the teen's words.

"I'm, like, a huge Ranger fan, now! You guys saved the town-"

"The world!" The companion, Chris, pitched in.

"Yeah! The world! You guys are, like, huge! I love you guys! Will you -erm- will you sign this?" She asked, after rooting around in her purse and producing a small notebook with a short shopping list in it. On the other side, there were the signatures of Xander, Nick, Vida, Maddie, and Chip, all signed in their respective colors. At this Udonna became curious.

"And you have a crimson and white pen as well, Ms. Danielle?" She asked.

"What-? Oh! Yeah, yeah! Except, no white. Sorry, Mrs... um... Russell?"

Udonna's heart paused for a second, but she shook her head and waved a hand. "You can just call me Udonna. Russell is Nick's... it's his name." She finally said, afraid of revealing more about Nick than he was willing to share with the world.

"Oh. Alrighty, then, Ms. Udonna. Ooooh! This is soooo exciting! Really! Like, for real! I've met the others, but not you two. I even met Mr. Daggeron", she said, turning the page to reveal Daggeron's name scribbled lightly in a metallic gold."

"Ah... I see", Leanbow said, inspecting the name, and finally being convinced it was the signature of his apprentice and dear friend. Even if it was hastily signed.

More digging in the purse resulted in a crimson pen, uni-ball if anyone were to wonder what kind, as well as a silver metallic gel pen. Leanbow was handed the small notebook first. He scribbled his name in English, and passed the pink notebook over to Udonna, who wrote her name in both ancient and English languages. She, when finished, passed it back.

Danielle looked so happy. She jumped up and down, looking at both names with joy. "Leanbow? Nice name", she said, upon reading. "I've been looking for your guys' information everywhere, but the interwebs, you know, being interweird wired and stuff."

It was like a foreign language. Sure, Rootcore had lights and fancy screens, but behind it all, it was magic. Not this... technology that Udonna had so cunningly disguised some variants of mysticism as. Morphers were still wands, they just looked like those cell phone devices she knew were popular and common. Common. It was the key.

"Al-Alright then, Danielle."

It was odd and strange and just plain weird. Danielle seemed to be a huge fan, and know of the elder Mystics, while no one else seemed to.

In a rapid movement, the brunette whirled around quickly and said smiling, "Hello, Madison."

* * *

Chip backed up to the corner. "I think we're in trouble now." He declared, trying to cut the air where the fire was spreading toward them. He stood protectively in front of Clare, and Nick did the same, while trying to flip through one of his mother's spell books for a extinguishing spell.

The blonde coughed a few time. Chip stared at her concerned. "Are you... alright?" He asked, breaking his swings to ask.

Clare responded in a nod, while her lungs filled with smoke. Nick grew concerned, but in a small second he could almost hear a voice.

"Mother, come save me."

* * *

Vida emerged from her hiding spot, the space around the corner of a building. Soon after, Madison stepped out dressed as a waitress for the first cafe.

"H-hey, Dani..." Maddie spoke softly, almost afraid to associate herself with the fangirl. "How are you?'

"Fine. Just fine!" Danielle found it a pleasure when people remembered her. Especially the Mystic Force. _Especially_ the Mystic Force.

* * *

Clare could almost feel herself vibrating. She was to tears, something Nick hadn't seen in a while, and she was on the ground, begging anyone to help. She had messed up. She was going to burn her and her cousin and her friend... they were all going to die because she couldn't fix this.

She was devastated. And then she felt a pulse. And then another. It was... it was incredibly. Her heart suddenly soared, and she suddenly felt confident.

"Nick", she called, "help me up."

Her cousin so happily obliged, although he was cautious so not to make the her cry again.

She stood up tall, and with the new energy she felt coursing through her, she held out her hands.

This is magic, she thought. No, this is courage.

She remembered the conversation she had with Nick on the balcony.

And with a strong wave of both her hands, a shield grew around them and pulsed outwards. It was incredible. Her palms filled with silver energy, and they radiated with power.

Believe in magic, she told herself. Believe in yourself.

And she did.

* * *

In a split second, Leanbow watched his wife suddenly wince terribly in pain. "Udonna!" He cried out, reaching out and pulling her closer to him. "Wh-what's wrong?"

She hesitated, but then gained her composure again. "I think it's Rootcore."

Leanbow normally wouldn't have noticed, but he was starring right at Madison, who paled.

"What happened?" He asked her, and the now visible Vida. The pink-haired sister shrugged. "Vida?"

"What ever do you mean?"

He gave her the parent 'you are in so much trouble' stare. "Vida?" He asked again.

"We may have had a mix up here." She said simply. In an instant, Leanbow ran for the closest tree, not to far actually, and transported himself.

Vida and Maddie exchanged a panicked look, then ran their fastest to catch up with him.

Udonna simply stood with Dani and Chris. She was sure she didn't want to see what happened. And then she thought for a moment. She moved to follow them, but Dani caught her off guard.

"May I please, please, come too?" She asked.

The White Witch hesitated, but grabbed the young woman's hand and the two vanished through the tree as well.

* * *

It could be noted that tree travel was not Udonna's favorite means of transport. She wouldn't even have gone there if not for the fact that she was feeling too ill to shatter into silver sparkles.

Her opinion was also shared by her husband, who, after being shot out of the tree in front of Rootcore and being virtually tackled by the pink and blue witches, was feeling not too well.

The tree, then five, ran inside Rootcore, right where the forcefield was being held up to block what was now a wall of fire.

Nick was holding a struggling Clare, who was the obvious source of the silver shield.

Maddie and Vida ran to Nick and Chip, respectively, while Leanbow and Udonna, along with Dani, ran to grab the Xenotome. Then they all ended up huddling towards the farthest wall, where Nick and Clare were.

Dani was being fairly silent, while the family and friends tried to help Clare. She was their only hope at the moment.

The wall of fire enveloping the great room was too big for Vida's wind, and definitely too large for Maddie. Leanbow would only be able to fuel the menacing flames, and while Udonna was powerful, last time they checked, fire melted snow.

Not even civilian powers would be of any help to them. Alchemy, potions, divination, that wouldn't help at all.

It was all up to Clare.

She tried, she pooled her energy, but the fire was winning. This wasn't going to end well.

Clare fell to her knees, only to be caught by Nick and Chip, who were the closest to her. Udonna kneeled next to her niece, concern all over her face. He own pain was gone, but it seemed Clare had taken on everything. The pressure would crack her.

"Clare, Clare! Open your eyes, you're fine!" She cried, trying to hold her niece up.

The young woman, however, spoke in a small voice, "Mother, please help me."

Udonna's heard shattered right there. "Clare! Stop, stop! We can hold up this field together. You don't have to do this alone!'

From behind her, she heard her husband clear his throat. Udonna turned to see Leanbow's grim face.

"Oh no. Leanbow, what?" She asked, afraid.

Leanbow simply shook his head. "This fire is enchanted. If she breaks to field, then it's going to burst out and explode. I hate to say it, but this is all Clare."

Udonna was stunned for the final time that day. She turned around, and what she saw was incredible.

Dani was holding Clare's hand and with a passion, she cried, "Clare! I believe in you! Don't give up!"

And Clare felt a weight lift off her heart. Someone she didn't even know had faith in her.

She opened her eyes and the field strengthened. Udonna was relieved. She was thrilled. The fire was being held back. And then, the field stopped. There was a pause. The fire was being contained, but-but it wasn't being completely extinguished.

"I need my mother's power." She said, trying to put the fire out on her own. Udonna felt helpless. She reached her hand to her throat, a habit of hers when she was nervous. When her hand reached her neck, she felt a small weight.

That was it.

"Leanbow, help me with my clasp." She told him, and he helped.

She put the locket on her niece's neck, and Clare knew what it was. She definitely knew.

The room was flooded in silver light, and in an instant, Rootcore turned back into what it was. The meal that was on the counter returned from it's ashen state, and everything in Rootcore suddenly became what it had been.

The group was stunned. Dani was thrilled.

Everything had returned.

* * *

"You know, I think this time you were right, Udonna."

"When am I not right?" She asked, teasing.

"Of course, my lady. My mistake." He replied with the same light-hearted manner, also bowing his head slightly.

And Udonna and Leanbow shared a laugh. It was like it used to be. They were like the used to be. Udonna laid her head on her husband's shoulder.

"We should have known that all that wasn't for us." She said softly, straightening out one of her purple dresses.

Leanbow tilted her head up and kissed her softly.

They were sitting on the balcony, having the picnic they always used to have. Yes, they were just like they had been all those years ago. Before war, before sacrifice, before 19 long years. They were themselves. For the first time in what seemed like forever, they were truly together.

It was a happy ending. It really was.


End file.
